Everything will End
Snow and Ruinpaw have just discovered their powers. Although the threat of Tigerstar and Bloodpaw seems to be at it's peak, it only gets worse after the cruel murder of a Council Cat... Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. You can also visit The Talk Page of this Fanfic to submit your Cat to the Council. All applications, (With the exceptions of ones that make no sense whatsoever) Will be added. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Chapter One - The End - Ruinpaw I couldn't believe it had worked. My first attempt at using my powers, and I had done it right. Snow, Blazepaw and I were now in front of the Council Cave, safe and sound. Besides the fact that Blazepaw and I hadn't eaten for a day. Yeah, you probably guessed it. I had the ability to teleport. "Wow..." Snow meowed, her eyes wide, "I thought it was over..." "So did I," Blazepaw replied, his voice shaken by the experience. I said nothing. I knew that Antoinette could teleport as well, and would be back soon. Who knew what would happen after that? Would they try and dispose of us the easiest way? The three of us made our way into the sleeping den. Snow sat quietly beside Mist, and Blazepaw and I went over to the large group of cats. The bigger the group, the harder it would be for Bloodpaw to murder us discreetly. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a silent, and dreamless sleep. I was half expecting to be dead in the morning. But no- I woke up on my own, the only thing hurting was my stomach. I sniffed the air, realizing someone had been out hunting already. "Hey," meowed a brown tabby she-cat who I recognized as Bramblepath, "According to Snow you two have been out visiting relatives and hadn't the chance to eat. So I decided to hunt for you." "Thanks." I jumped, realizing Blazepaw was awake. He purred, and we dug in. I felt kinda bad for Bramblepath, because I knew that we were both not paying attention to eating gracefully. I looked out at the entrance to the den, gasping as I realized the sky was not what I expected. Instead of the cloudless blue sky that was almost always out, the sky was a dark gray, smothered with clouds. There was a yowl from outside, and my heart sunk. What happened this time...? "Come on!" Bramblepath meowed, darting out of the den. Blazepaw and I followed, running towards the source of the cry. Memories of Ore's death began to play through my head, more vivid than ever. But I couldn't believe what I saw when we got there. It wasn't an attack. It wasn't anything minor. Completely torn, twisted and gruesomely positioned, was the gray corpse of End. "Great StarClan..." Blazepaw whispered. I was wordless. What kind of trained Warrior could kill the World's most powerful cat? Yowls of surprise and horror began to rise from the cats that were gathering around End's corpse. "Who will lead the Council?" "Who killed End?" "Where's the Killer now?" Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing screech from the Council Den. I growled, knowing that was Antoinette's way of calling cats for a Meeting. With one last look at End's body, Blazepaw and I ran towards the Council room, not knowing what to expect. I jumped onto the Diamond-Stone gracefully, watching as every other cat entered the room, faster than ever. I stared at the large One-Stone, wondering what Antoinette would say about the death of her mate. As the last cat, Shiningsun, entered, and jumped on his stone, Antoinette coughed, and stood up, her bulging belly somewhat pulling her down. "Cats of the Council-" Antoinette meowed, "Sadly, our One-Leader, End, has died. Traditionally, I shall take his place. I shall also appoint two cats to take the place of a cat who I... well, we'll get to that later, and another to become my Second-In-Command. Tigerstar and Leaf, please come forth." I snarled, and got to my paws. Every cat in the room turned to look at me, but Tigerstar was glaring at me. "You can't let them become Leaders! You, Tigerstar and Bloodpaw tried to kill Blazepaw and I, for StarClan's sake!" I snapped, not realizing what I was saying. Antoinette laughed, and I gasped as her eyes turned a faint red. There was a bolt of thunder from outside, and I was trying desperately to figure out the puzzle. "This poor kit is clearly confused. You all must notice that Ur is missing from the Council today, and I had to dispose of him. Ur admitted to an attempt to murder these two fine apprentices, and without the aid of Bloodpaw and Tigerstar, you'd both be dead." "I'm not lying!" I protested. I knew it was useless to say anything, because only Blazepaw, Snow and I knew the truth. Antoinette coughed, and the attention returned to her. "Back to what I was saying, Tigerstar of the No Stars, you are now the Two-Leader of the Council. Leaf of the Rogues, you are now the Five-Leader of the Council." "And now, for today's final order of business..." I couldn't believe what I heard next. Chapter Two - Warning - Blazepaw "The Clans of the Lakeside, which I have been investigating along with Tigerstar, and at one point, End, have turned traitorous. They plan to destroy the Council from the inside, using their Representative to kill off the cats." Every cat in the room turned to look at me. My mouth was hanging open, and I couldn't sum up the strength to close it. So that's what Antoinette planned to do... "That's right, Blazepaw. I am accusing you of being a spy for the Clan cats. After all, I happen to know that Ruinpaw can teleport, and was once part of the Lake Clans." Antoinette snarled, her eyes poking me like a sharp rock. "I say we remove them from the council immediately." Tigerstar meowed, breaking the sudden silence. Many cats nodded in agreement. Antoinette shook her head. "These poor souls have been forced to do this." Come on, I thought, She's making this stuff up as she's going along! The cats stared at me, some horror, some fury in their eyes. I glanced over at Snow and Ruin, who were merely staring at me with sorrow in their eyes. I couldn't believe that these cats believed Antoinette, even when it was obvious that she was lying. I looked up at the she-cat, waiting for her next statement. "Hiddensun, Path, please make sure that Ruinpaw, Snow that Covers Mountain and Blazepaw do not leave this den. The rest of you- out! We have some battle plans to discuss. Those Clan cats must be taught a lesson... even if we have to destroy them all in order to do so." Antoinette growled, ushering the cats out. I wanted to follow, but the two cats stood in front of the entrance, blocking our way out. I looked over at Snow and Ruinpaw, unsure of what to do. "Hiddensun... please..." I meowed, quietly to her. She glanced over at the ground nervously, then shook her head. With a hint of sadness in her eyes, she meowed, "No. If I did that, Antoinette would surely slit my throat. And I'm not the one to disobey orders, Blazepaw." I growled, and turned around. My paws were omitting small flames, leaving behind charred ground where I walked. I finally calmed down as I reached Ruinpaw and Snow, who were sitting quietly near the back of the den. "Blazepaw..." Ruinpaw whispered, looking at his paws, "We need to warn them. I'm not going to sit here like a helpless kit while our Clans are being slaughtered like prey." "Neither will I, but what can we do? Magically fly out of here?" I retorted, a bit louder than I had meant to. Ruinpaw's blank expression suddenly turned into a grin. I examined him, wondering what he was so excited about. But then it hit... Ruinpaw could teleport. "Touch me. Unless you wanna stay here." Ruinpaw meowed. Immediately, Snow placed a paw on Ruinpaw's backside. I did the same, and before I could say a word, we were gone. I felt slightly light-headed again, the way I felt when Ruinpaw had brought us out of the cavern. I looked around, wondering if we were near camp... but I gasped as I realized where we were. "Uh, Ruinpaw..." I meowed, "Where's the lake? All I can see are Twoleg Nests..." Ruinpaw's mouth dropped open. He looked around, at the large Twoleg Nests that towered over us. We were in a TwolegPlace. How could he mess up like that? I growled, before sitting down. How would we find the lake in this maze of nests? "Hey!" We spun around, noticing three cats approaching us. Kittypets, I could clearly tell. They each had a collar with a little bell on it, making me resist the urge to burst out laughing. But then I realized how the cats had teeth wedged into the collars. The biggest one, a large black-and-white tom, glared at us. "What are you doing on BloodClan territory, cat?" the black-and-white tom snarled. I looked down at his claws, which were frighteningly large. Snow gulped. "S... sorry, we didn't mean any harm.. We'll b.. be going--" "No one leaves BloodClan territory alive, kitty." the tom snarled, "No one has for three seasons. Now if you'll just come with me, I can make this quick and easy for you. If not..." He unsheathed his long claws, and flicked his tail. "Well, you get the picture." I glanced over at Ruinpaw frantically. "Get-Us-Out-Of-here-NOW!" I hissed through barred teeth, before gently wrapping my tail around his neck. "I can't..." Ruinpaw whispered back, "I can only teleport once every few Sunrises!" Without another word, we walked in silence behind the BloodClan cats. Every few heartbeats, Monsters would come roaring by us, ruffling our fur in the breeze they made. The three cats ahead of us were not frightened at all- they hardly made a move. Just as we turned into a dirty spot between two giant Twoleg Nests, another cat approached us. He walked beside Snow, wrapping his filthy black tail around her. Snow's eyes were wide, as she attempted to get away. "Why rush, little kitty?" the cat snickered, revealing his filthy yellow fangs, "You're a beautiful cat, y'know. We'd make great mates.." The black and white tom spun around, causing us to stop. He glared at the black cat, and barred his teeth. "Skunk, get out of here. Or do we need to teach you another lesson?" he snarled, flexing his claws. I looked over at the cat, who was now a few pawsteps behind Snow. "One of these days, Timber... one of these days." I heard Skunk mutter before stalking off, out onto the gray path beside the large Thunderpath. I shook my head, and returned my focus to the cats that were leading us somewhere. We continued around a few dirty paths, before reaching a massive tree behind a Twoleg Nest. It was the only tree I could see for a long while, and a small, clear stream flowed right by it. It was amazing, I had to admit. "Follow us." one of the three cats, a ginger she-cat, snarled. She crawled under the roots of the tree, followed by the black-and-white tom. The last cat, a brown tabby with white spots, waited for us to go. Not wanting to anger the cats, I crawled in, carefully touching ground before I loosed my grip on the dirt above. I looked around, realizing there was an entire camp undeath the tree. It was downright amazing. "Hurry it up, kitties." the ginger she-cat snarled, flicking her tail. He picked up the pace, continuing further underground. The lights got dimmer and dimmer as we got further and further away from the moonlit surface, and I could tell that Snow was frightened. Not like her fear-scent gave her away or anything. Suddenly, the light washed in to the tunnels as we arrived at a small underground den. The floor of the den was soft dirt, and the walls were frighteningly streaked with blood. Or something red. The entire room was lit by two pits of fire, and inbetween those two pits was a curtain of moss. The curtain suddenly parted, and out came the most fearsome-looking cat. He was a pure black cat, although I could see tabby stripes as he passed by the bright flames of the fire. I gasped, noticing a deep scar across his muzzle, and another one across his left eye. Which was replaced with an empty socket. The other eye was a frightening red. "Ginger. Stick. Why do you disturb my rest?" the cat snarled. His voice resembled a cat scraping their claws against rock. He turned to Snow, Ruinpaw and I, and his mouth twisted into a horrifying grin. "Who do we have here? Some trespassers, I presume? Oh, goody... I just love punishing them." the tabby snorted, putting a paw to Snow's chin. He lifted her head high, and licked her muzzle. Snow shied away, shuddering as the tabby turned to the cats who had brought us here. "Great Spur, we found these cats by the Thunderpath crossing. We have brought them here for further questioning." the ginger she-cat, who I presumed was Ginger, meowed. She quickly licked her shoulder, before looking back at her partner, the brown tabby-and-white cat. Spur nodded. "Very well. Timber, go find Ren and take her with you on another patrol. As for you three, follow me." Spur turned around, and padded into the den covered with the moss curtain. Ruinpaw entered behind him, followed by Snow, then finally, me. Inside was a den entirely covered with moss, and had a small pile of shining rocks in the farthest corner. Spur sat down, leaning against a pile of moss which was near the back. "What were you three doing on our territory, first of all?" Spur snarled, examining his claws as he awaited an answer. "Uh..." Ruinpaw studdered, thinking of an answer, "We got lost on our way to our camp." Spur laughed. "Camp? What camp? BloodClan Camp is the only camp here, and I know for a fact you three are not part of my Clan. Now will you tell me the truth, or do I have to persuade you to?" Without warning, Spur pulled Snow towards him, and placed a claw at her throat. Her blue eyes were wide with terror, and I knew we had to act fast. And the only fast act I could think of was telling the truth. Before Ruinpaw could stop me, and I told him everything. "Bloodpaw...?" Spur muttered, scratching at his tooth-lined collar, "Interesting. Well, any enemy of my kin is an enemy of mine." Chapter Three - Blood Lines - Snow I gasped. Even if the mangy beast had me by the throat, I couldn't help but gasp at that remark. That was why Bloodpaw gave Blazepaw a dirty look when he mocked BloodClan. Not daring to make a move, I sat still, watching the looks on Blazepaw and Ruinpaw's faces carefully. "That being said, you three will be staying in BloodClan." Spur growled, pressing his claw harder on my throat. It ached as he loosened his grip, causing me to crash on the floor in a slump. I groaned, and got to my paws, scampering behind Blazepaw and Ruinpaw the minute I regained my senses. Spur chuckled, as I unsheathed my claws. "Attacking me will do no good, pretty little she-cat. Now, I could release your tom friends if you're willing to do me a favor..." I growled, and backed away slowly. "What kind of favor...?" "One that involves mating with my other kit, Ember." I froze, and my mouth dropped open. Blazepaw and Ruinpaw turned around, looking at me with pity. I suddenly closed my mouth, and unsheathed my claws. "I wouldn't mate with Bloodpaw's brother even if you made me leader in exchange!" I growled, lunging for Spur. With ease, he knocked me out of the way. I growled, feeling blood trickle from my mouth. Before I could do anything, Blazepaw's entire body was on fire. I was amazed he wasn't burning up! Spur backed away, surprised by Blazepaw. I gasped, watching in amazement from the corner of the den as the fire from the pits outside entered the room, setting the moss curtain on fire. But then I realized something horrible... The moss on the ground was on fire, too. "Blazepaw! What in the name of Endless Hunting are you doing?" I shrieked, jumping onto one of the gold rocks to escape the flames which were engulfing the room. I looked at Spur, whose eyes were wide with terror, then at Ruinpaw, who was busy avoiding the sharp flames which were poking at his feet. Spur yowled, and suddenly, a thunder of pawsteps were headed towards the den. I gasped, watching some of the other gold rocks as they melted from the flames. I knew it was over... unless Blazepaw calmed himself down... "You're gonna kill us all, Blazepaw!" Ruinpaw shrieked, bounding over to the golden rocks, "Stop it!" I turned, now trembling with fear as BloodClan Warriors began to enter the den. I recognized Timber, who was furiously swiping at the flames. Suddenly, Blazepaw turned around. His eyes flashed red for a moment, and suddenly, the flames were gone. The fire was now floating in the air, in a giant, burning sphere. "Get away. Or Spur dies." Blazepaw threatened. And it worked; immediately, all the BloodClanners backed away, making room for Blazepaw to pass. Ruinpaw darted off the golden rocks, and I didn't hesitate to follow. "Stay away." Blazepaw hissed, as Ginger took a small pawstep forward. He turned around, causing the ball of fire to whoosh past my head. Suddenly, just as we were out of the room, Blazepaw dropped the sphere. And the entire room was ablaze. Short Chapter, I know. Prepare for Darker than White, the next book in the Ancient Powers Series! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Ancient Powers Series Category:Fan Fictions